The Conquesting Lifestyle Of Naomi Campbell
by xxwaitingxforxthatxmomentxx
Summary: Confused Naomi Campbell finds a way to deal.
1. Prologue & The 1st Conquest

It was just another night of living this lifestyle of mine. Katie Fitch was next to me, asleep in bed, completely naked and tired out. I'm laid next to her with a cigarette clinging to my lips to help calm me down. Most people don't approve of my way of life, mind you, nor do I really but I just can't seem to help it anymore. It's just something that I seemed to be used to now and I just carry on with this way of life without even stopping and think for a second, I've grown into this; I've grown into a slapper.

I remember sweet Naomi Campbell, when I was kind and innocent and I never used anyone at all. That was only a few months ago, I'd changed a lot in those few months. It all started with a girl named Emily Fitch, she fell in love with me completely and I couldn't shake her off, I never knew if I actually wanted to shake her off but she followed me around like a love sick puppy and it drove me mad, but at the same time, it made me smile because I actually felt wanted for once in my pathetic little politically incorrect life. I lead that girl on a lot and I never actually realised it back then until I slept with her by the side of the lake in the forest one night. I left her in the morning and it just got worse after that and I couldn't deal with it and I was getting annoyed at myself and her and everything else in the world seemed to make it worse. So what did I do? I became what I am at the moment in time. I had become a slag.

_I walked to her house and knocked on the door a few times. I waited silently, getting rather annoyed at having to wait for someone to answer the door. For god's sake it was like 7 in the bloody evening, I'm sure people were not asleep at this time and I knew that she was in because I had rang her before hand. I knocked again and she answered the door. She invited me in and closed the door, for five seconds she quickly looked at me before I crashed my lips onto hers. She tasted of Vodka, isn't that surprising? The girl practically drank it with cereal every morning; she probably found a way to make toast out of Vodka or something stupid like that. We all know that she probably has tried that. Our kiss got heated and we somehow, and very quickly made it up the stairs pulling and tugging clothes off and then we softly landed on her bed. By this time, we seemed to only be in the barest of all underwear. She broke the kiss as she needed air. Her cheeks were a soft pink._

_"What is this Naomi?" She asked quickly. I just looked at her and she smiled and leant back in to kiss me. We were getting way too carried away and I loved it, of course I loved it. I loved the feeling of a girl being in full control of me. She had her way with me, kissing, licking and biting me all over before taking that final plunge that made me scream in the highest of pleasure. God this girl was amazing._

_**List of conquests:**_

_**1. Effy Stonem.**_


	2. The 2nd Conquest

_After Effy was made mine, I felt quite content with myself, but yet I did not feel content with myself quite enough yet, I needed something else, I needed another fix. I went back to Effy nearly every day that week. It seemed to work for both of us, but when I leave her after every time that we happen, I'm sure there are tears threatening to break from those steel, cold eyes but that could just be my imagination or my tiny but growing ego. I had Effy Stonem on a roll, I had her at my wanting and sometimes I even had her at my own beck and call. Things were going good but I did need something else. Drugs, drink, fags and a Stonem just got boring after a while. I knew who I could have but I'm not sure she would go for it but I guess I can always try. I walked to college and met her in our common room; I sat on the desk right in front of her and leant down and simply kissed her and pulled away. She looked rather astonished if I must say so myself. I felt eyes burning into the back of my head and I didn't care, I laughed to myself inside my head. I knew that Emily was definitely staring and I had a feeling that Effy was as well... the whole thing went unnoticed or just ignored by everyone else in this room._

_I kept this up all the way through the day and progressively got more flirtatious and by the end of the college day, I was at her house, laid in her bed after a nice little experience with a fag in my hand a bottle of vodka on the floor next to me and a fast asleep Pandora... this is what I needed. Someone new, another conquest but like I've said before... needs can never be fully filled and soon I knew that I would have to move on to someone else._

_I carried things on with Pandora and her best friend Effy, I could go to any of them whenever I wanted and it was great, of course they knew and they fought at times but I couldn't care less, it was what I wanted for once and nothing was really going to stop me._

_**List of conquests:**_

_**1. Effy Stonem.**_

_**2. Pandora Moon.**_


	3. The Inbetweener

_"You know what Naomi?" The redhead approached and asked me. I looked at her and nodded to tell her to carry on and that I was interested in what she actually had to say for once. "I'm rather impressed at what you're doing and how well you're doing? I mean come on, two girls in like what? Two weeks? For a lesbian that's pretty good going" She stated with one of her smirks held strongly on her face. I raised an eyebrow and looked at her._

_Katie Fitch was one of those people who didn't care what anyone thought and she was pretty much another slag herself and she was a self-confirming slag, she's never not had a boyfriend since she was 7 and she cheated on her current, arrogant, footballing, badly-tanned and obnoxious boyfriend Danny almost every night when she went to a party that he thankfully never got invited to or worked out where it was. He was stupid and pathetic and just a total egotistical wanker who should have one of his beloved crappy teams footballs rammed up his arse. I hate him, he's a total idiot who brings all his mates everywhere and wrecks all the parties that we have and that he finds out about._

_We had a party that night and he showed up. Katie swore that she didn't tell him or anything like that, she swore and promised, she told me that she didn't tell him and I heard the plea in her voice, I really don't think that she had, he had somehow worked it out or found out of someone else by offering to sleep with them or something stupid like that. He showed up and he was all over the other girls. I looked over at Katie and she was starting to flip. I may not like her that much but I went over and tried to calm her down. When she started to march forward, I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug so that she couldn't quite get anywhere near the greasy little cockhead of a dicksplash that was possibly hurting her._

_I looked around at Danny and he was looking back over, looking scared. I take it that he's figured that he's been caught by Katie and he can probably sense and feel how mad she is, how her heart is pounding louder and faster than the bass beat that was shaking through the floor. I carried on looking at him and he started to make his way over quickly, when he got to us or maybe behind just one person, I looked at Katie and kissed her, right then and there. It was one of those angry kisses that just needed to be had to get everything out at the same time and even though Katie Fitch wasn't gay, she responded with her tongue battling mine trying to show some kind of dominance. She pulled away and we both looked at Danny, who was in shock._

_"Nice one Katie!" He yelled. She shook her head._

_"You lost your chance of that when you were attempting to shag her on the floor practically yeah?" She replied and grabbed me by the hand and dragged me off, leaving Danny stood there on his own._

_"Thanks for that Naomi. You saved me from a few years in prison most probably"_

_"It's fine Katie, happy to be of help." I said to her simply, she pulled me to one of the upstairs bedroom and we had the most mind-blowing sex that I'd had so far, well since Emily but she was only amazing because she was trying to impress me probably. Katie was a shocker and so was I in return, she can get much more vocal than she is usually._

_Christ, I am doing well. Katie Fitch, a complete homophobe just had sex with a girl that was me!_

_**List of conquests:**_

_**1. Effy Stonem.**_

_**2. Pandora Moon.**_

_**3. Katie Fitch.**_


	4. The Party Conquest

It had been like that for a few weeks now, I was going between those three, just sleeping with them all constantly and to the point of where there was no time except for college and shower and a bit of sleep. When it was Effy or Katie, we'd just get as drunk as or as pilled up and the fun would start from there, it was the best way to do things I thought. My sleeping with Pandora stopped after a while because she just wasn't right for me, she was still someone I had conquered but she just wasn't right for me anymore, she did give me the same effect as anyone else.

My list was looking rather short still and I know that there was something that I could easily have on there but I could never quite class her as a conquest and to be honest, I think Katie would actually murder me if I even considered it. She didn't mind me hurting Emily in such a way if Emily never knew about me and Katie, but if I messed Emily up, I knew that Katie would come running with a rather long knife so I carried on.

I went to parties and I went to a lot of them and got very drunk and had sex with Effy, Katie and many, many different girls and they just seemed to add up every single night and that's the way that it was, I didn't care who the hell I was shagging as long as I was getting someone.

List of conquests:

1. Effy Stonem.  
2. Pandora Moon.  
3. Katie Fitch.  
4. Random party girl.  
5. Random party girl.  
6. Random party girl.  
7. Random party girl.  
8. Random party girl.  
9. Random party girl.  
10. Random party girl.  
11. Random party girl.  
12. Random party girl.  
13. Random party girl.  
14. Random party girl.  
15. Random party girl.  
16. Random party girl.  
17. Random party girl. 


	5. The Realisation &End

I decided that I would ignore everything that Katie would've said and done and I managed to get ahold of her sister. I didn't care, I just wanted someonw new and the thought of doing twins like the day after each other all the time and that really got me intrigued. Katie was old to me now, Emily and me had only happened once, so that was still fresh.

When me and Emily had sex, it was better than anyone else. It was more passionate, and it always seemed more meaningful because I knew that she loved me, and for some weird reason, I hardly ever rang her for that reason. She was the special one, the different one.

I had sex with Emily the night before and the night after I decided to go after Katie and we took our usual pills and had a lot to drink and we had our fun but that was when my mistake was made, she had me right on the edge, then she pushed me over the edge and I screamed the redhead's name... except it wasn't the right name that I had screamed.

"GOD EMILLYYY!" I widened my eyes in shock as I realised what had happened.

"What?" I heard Katie say angrily.

"Nothing Katie" I replied quietly. She had already gone mad at this point. She was punching things including me, trust me to make a mistake.

"Well it's obvious that you shag my sister now isn't it. One of us just not good enough for you or something. Good job I feel nothing for you Naomi isn't it?" She said quickly. I nodded. "But why sleep with my sister when you could have her easily, that's what I wonder and want to know"

I was shocked at the fact that Katie wasn't actually thinking about herself fully for once, but then again, I had brought her sister into this and she was naturally going to be protective of Emily so I had obviously struck a family nerve and this didn't seem to bother her because as she had said, she felt nothing for me and I guess that's good.

"I'm not with her, I can't be with her. It's too difficult" I said.

"Why?"

"I ran away from her when she told me what she felt, I was scared and confused and I couldn't deal with it so I tried starting to hurt her and so I ended up doing all of this and I made sure that she knew so it would get her away from me because I don't want to be like this." I broke down crying after saying my piece.

"Be like wha-? Hold on." She had realised. Shit.

"No Katie, don't." I interrupted. I didn't want to hear it. I couldn't face hearing it.

"You love her! You fucking love her! You prick. You're just fucking hurting her, you messed her around. You fucking lying whore, You've fucked her up big time because of all this that me and you and everyone else and you has been doing and you fucking love her. Fucking ring her now and get her to meet you and you tell her everything, including the fact that you love her, and you best hope that she will have you because I will not have no more tears. God why didn't I know about this before? Why couldn't I tell?" I sighed and pulled out my phone and clicked the call button when I found her number.

"Thanks Katie"

"Thanks to you as well. You've fucked everyone and now you need to make her happy, you need to be sorry before I smash you up badly. Oh look, I'm not thinking about myself, this is weird" She said as she got her clothes on and left.

"Hello?" I heard her say quietly.

"Hey… Can we go somewhere? Anywhere?" I asked using the same words as before.

List of conquests:

1. Effy Stonem.

2. Pandora Moon.

3. Katie Fitch.

4. Random party girl.

5. Random party girl.

6. Random party girl.

7. Random party girl.

8. Random party girl.

9. Random party girl.

10. Random party girl.

11. Random party girl.

12. Random party girl.

13. Random party girl.

14. Random party girl.

15. Random party girl.

16. Random party girl.

17. Random party girl.

18. END OF CONQUESTS! NO MORE EVER!


End file.
